Outside
by sweetPixiesmile
Summary: A one-shot song-fic. Lyrics included for jumping off point. Shego's message to Kim after So The Drama. Another speed write exercise. This time inspired by the angst of Staind's "Outside".
1. Lyrics

**Outside  
**by Staind

And you  
Can bring me to my knees  
Yeah  
All this time  
That I could make you breathe  
Yeah  
All the times  
That I felt insecure  
Yeah  
And I leave  
A burning path of flame

I'm on the outside  
I'm looking in  
I can see through you  
See your true colours  
Cause inside you're ugly  
You're Ugly like me  
I can see through you  
See to the real you

All this time  
That I felt like this won't add  
Once for you  
And I taste  
What I could never have  
It's from you  
All those times  
That I tried  
My intentions  
Full of pride  
And I waste  
More time than anyone

I'm on the outside  
I'm looking in  
I can see through you  
See your true colours  
Cause inside you're ugly  
You're ugly like me  
I can see through you  
See to the real you

All the times  
That I've cried  
All that's wasted  
It's all inside  
And I feel  
All this pain  
Stuffed it down  
It's back again  
And I lie  
Here in bed  
All alone  
I can't mend  
And I feel  
Tomorrow will be okay

But I know

That I'm on the outside  
I'm looking in  
I can see through you  
See your true colours  
Cause inside you're ugly  
You're ugly like me  
I can see through you  
See to the real you


	2. Outside

A/N: Another oneshot speed write song-fic exercise.

Disclaimer:

Kim Possible © Disney

Outside © Staind.

* * *

**Outside**

* * *

I know you hide it. You're good at it. I mean, you've got a rocket scientist and a brain surgeon for parents.

Discrete.

Silent.

Your sweet smile. Your straight A, four-point-oh grade point average. Your cheerleading. Your saving the world gig. You've got 'em all fooled, don't you? But you know it. You're like gasoline on top of deep dark water. Deep. Dark. Enough to drown in. Enough to cover the whole freaking world.

You just need it, don't you, cupcake? Someone to stroke that ego of yours. To thank you, and thank you, and thank you. The buffoon to scratch that itch, tell you you're incredible, again and again. But I know. You're nothing but...

A whore.

Don't you get tired of it? Having to hide it? To smile and smile and smile until your face is just another crack-whore of justice? Doesn't it gall you to have to keep it on the down low, to have to stuff it away from all those people who say they love you? To lobotomize yourself again and again?

And it weighs down on you, don't it? What people want to see? What people want? And it never ends, does it, Pumpkin?

Yeah, I know. How do I know?

'Cause I saw it.

I.

Saw.

It.

And you let it out tonight, didn't you, Pumpkin?

Let all that darkness inside you come out and play.

What would they say if they knew? If they saw what I saw?

Oh, yeah. I was fried real good, but I saw it.

Your demon.

Your smile.

You put me down. You'd gotten to me like no one ever had. Kicked me into a tower with enough voltage to power Señor Senior Junior's tanning lamp. I dropped only because the juice got pulled.

You won.

And you loved it.

Felt good, didn't it.

_Princess_.

Felt awesome, huh, Sugar?

Power.

Control.

Victory.

But it came with a price, didn't it? Letting out that darkness? Letting the demons come out to play.

How do I know?

I had family. I had brains. I had skills.

So here I am, looking like roadkill. Hair smells like burnt rubber. Fifty percent of my skin burned off, the other half, third degree burns. Thank God for healing factor.

Hurts like hell, but nothing like what you're feeling.

To have to keep it inside of you.

But you know what, Kimmie?

I get it.

I know you.

How?

Because, believe it or not, that was me.

You're just like me.

Mad martial skills. Smart. Intelligent. Quick witted. Lighting reflexes.

Driven.

We're the same. Just on different sides.

For now.

What, you don't think so?

You think being sorry is going to make it right?

Make it go away?

Okay. Sure.

But one day, Pumpkin, it's going to all come out.

For now, I'm content.

I'll burn a path for you, Kimmie.

Follow my trail.

My pillar of green plasma.

I'll lead you to the promised land.

And when you crack, when it all comes crumbling down...

I'll be waiting.


End file.
